With development of a computer software technology, an intelligent mobile terminal technology, and the Internet, there are a growing quantity of services that are performed based on a current geographic location of a user, specifically including: based on a current geographic location of a user, sending information about a nearby hotel, information about discounts in a nearby shopping mall, and the like to the user; when the user shakes a mobile phone, connecting another user near this mobile phone who similarly shakes a mobile phone to the user who shakes the mobile phone, so that the two users perform a one-to-one chat.
In the existing technology, a one-to-one chat function can be implemented at most. If there are multiple other users who have a same hobby and interest near a user, the user can perform only a one-to-one chat with each of the other users, to exchange the hobby and interest. In this way, the user needs to repeatedly switch chat interfaces to perform chat sessions, which brings tremendous inconvenience to the user.